ABOVEtale
by Holyquill
Summary: Long time ago, there were two races... Y'all know that right? Welp, clearly this fanfic has severe spoilers To be exact, it follows the following path: Genocide, Pacifist and "I want to stay with you!" So grab some popcorn and feast your eyes at the journey of TAB HETTER where he will discover why every monster in the world is sad...or...
1. Chapter 1

Abovetale

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war raged out between the two races.

.

.

Everyone knows this story, right?

So, here's an update. The monsters left the underground and led by a human, Frisk, started living among humans as if no war happened.

But...after some time, something happened. The monsters were not truly happy as before and a...thing was born.

If one looked at they, a perfect human boy! It had a baseball hat and pajamas. They carried an umbrella no matter where they went and Toriel adopted they. What can i say? Old habits die hard!

Now begins the story of this strange kid: TAB HETTER.

Pacifist chapter one: How is school?

TAB simply woke one day and got curious. It started some weeks ago, almost completing a month: why monsters and humans were so upset? They wore its clothes, looking like a baseball player. He picked his little umbrella. What if rained?

He got off his room and walked towards the exit. There were bullies there.

Bully: HEY, my computer browser is running slow! Maybe i need to close some TABS!

Everyone laughed and TAB ran away. It was a good pun indeed. He knew how to go to the principal's room. She said it was like "puzzles at her old house", which he never understood. He crossed a hallway left to right following a strict route, as the body of a serpent. It was a blueprint, one could say!

Next, the most giant hallway he sought! No puzzle at this one, only a tedious walk.

The final puzzle was right at his face! Six classrooms, three at each wall. Only one had the lever to open the door out of the corridor. TAB entered the far left above door and...only found a spider donut! Picking it, returned to the hall.

He entered the middle above door and there was a shinny new hat! It had a chopter like rotor blade, but it couldnt hurt even an ant! Happy, but emotionless, TAB put it on its head and put on its tiny bag his older baseball player hat. Heading to the other center door, he ended up in a fight!

He knew how to do this! Toriel teached him.

The Woshua janitor drew near. His body was old and the bird it carried had a little cane.

TAB ignored fighting and asked politely to pass.

Woshua: Dirty like that? No, sorry.

After a "Tweet", sprays of toxic water began to head at TAB's light pink the green one came, he picked it and was clean! He spared Woshua after being clean. The turtle ancient let him pass.

The boy found the lever! Hooray! Fireworks! Finally we can move on! He wasnt high enough to pull it...

*It seemed like someone was PULLing a prank on him.

After he realized his pun, without saying it of course because we have a silent RPG protagonist, because why not? the lever was pulled down by a mysteryous force which came from nowhere. And why investigating? It was pulled like he needed!

He went off the corridor and there were the door do the principal's office...locked, why not?

TAB knocked gently and heard someone inside. The voice said to tell a pun...why the puns? TAB wasnt PUNdering much about the subject and suddenly heard laughs... Getting annoyed by this, he heard ANNOYse from inside and the door was open.

Toriel: GOOD ONE S...oh, small one! I didnt expected you...to be truthful, the one-oh-pun teacher needed to come to pick his book. If you could take it and take him i would be really happy!

There was a book at her desk. You checked it, and it was a joke book. Moved by curiosity, you opened it and seen a quantum physics book.

*Something tells you to simply stop and put it on your bag.

Toriel was dissapointed but happy that her adopted child was there, even if he needed to make a hard request.

Toriel: Why are you here little TAB?

Suddenly Woshua came and told Toriel that little and mean kids were wreaking havoc, and not letting Woshua clean the big old school door.

Toriel: This surely is a big unfortunate event. Come with me little one, we can talk after this.

Toriel took TAB's hand which got confy and warm with all that fur. All the three went down the puzzley halls and found the bullies laughing near the closed door. Toriel said nothing, but her menacing stare was enough to turn the kids pale and make them run to the bathroom.

Toriel: You can work peacefuly dear Woshi! Now, what you wanted to tell me sma...

TAB had three dated pictures. One from three months later, one from a month later and the last from last week. At the first, Toriel's smile couldnt fit at her face. At the second, she clearly faked smile. At the last one, she didn't cared anymore and had a sad face. TAB sought she understood and pointed to Woshua and the running kids.

Toriel: The reason we are so sad is away from here... Off at the mountains. I wont allow you to exit this school. The world turned grey...no use talking to you.

TAB still tried to push the door but Toriel stopped him and hugged. She was sobbing.

Toriel: Let me teach you one last thing, so you can protect yourself. I'll give you your favorite snack after this!

Another fight and this time, Heartache intensified.

Toriel: You are in power of some secret devices called "Ctrl" and "Upper arrow which capitalizes words". Use "Ctrl" to evade.

Ctrl was being used and TAB's soul turned white and evaded the homing fires with ease, much faster than a red soul would ever be.

Toriel: Well done small one! Now, i'll use an unavoidable attack, so please use the arrow thing.

The arrow was being used and TAB's soul turned red and got sturdier, with more invencibility frames. Not much, only slightly more.

Toriel: These, my child, are your unexplainable powers. The one-oh-pun teacher said he knew you had these and mentioned how...but it was so confuse i forgot. I trust you, little TAB...i've had enough of this to know i can't stop you. The last one...just go.

Toriel went off crying and suddenly TAB realized there is something at the garbage can. It was a snail pie, visiting it! TAB picked it and noticed something else STICKing out of it. A stick!

Wait...you guys noticed?

Oh...

TAB didnt knew why, but he picked this artifact. There was plenty room at his backpack afterall. TAB exited the school and the door closed. It was closed shut, SEALed. Yes, there were seal drawnings at the door, whats the problem? They are cute!

TAB found a sign and read it's front side.

"Hey, i'm a sign! Check my other two sides!"

TAB went left and read it.

"I'm a sarcastic commentary on the overall sign content, and this text is too huge to fit any kind of sign this big...what are ya looking at? Want a punch?!"

Frightened by the merciless sign, TAB went right and read the last side.

"I'm a helping comment! Not much help needed here. Oh, a save point LIES ahead."

Tab sought the city of Cold town empty, only with few monsters transiting.

He went to the next frame, with holes at the ground and a save point.

It said: The city is full of joy and it fills you with integrity!

The save point surely lies...


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifist chapter two: Here lies the trusted ones.

(Writer note: i'll put all of the normal monsters fights at the genocide side story. All boss fights will be put into both pacifist and genocide sides.)

After saving, TAB sought the sad city with few monsters outside their houses. All of them were sobbing and heading to a graveyard. A dino-like monster started following TAB.

?: YO! Are you going to give a rose to the monsters too? You dont look sad...

TAB went on the graveyard. Since monsters and humans began living together, their "rituals" fused. Now, when a monster died, their dust was thrown at something they loved and a crypt was made for them. Someone with a scientist robe was dropping dust at an anime VHS. TAB almost read the title "Mew mew..." something, because the dust covered it. The scientist rose and when he started moving to the next grave he woukd visit, he sought the two staring at him.

sans: heya. what are you kids doing here?

Monster Kid: I came here to go to librarytown. I'm looking for Undyne, but Yo! don't tell her!

sans: okay kiddo, and what about you? someone you knew had a BAT time?

TAB laughed, after all the one-oh-pun teacher was the best. He moved his head in a negatory answer.

sans: welp, i'm off to grillbys. Who wants to join me?

I want! No, i'm busy, thanks

3

sans: awesome sauce, what about you little monster?

MK: No! I have to find Undyne! I need her to train me! Hey boy, if you find her, whistle and i'll come!

TAB made a positive thumb sign and Monster Kid simply ran away, falling and hitting its face on the ground because too obvious...

sans: holy christ how determined...off we go them little one. come with me little pajama wielder, i know a shortcut.

Sans went to the right with little TAB and simply already were at Grillby's. His daughter was there along with some friends and Heats Flamesman. Grillby was washing some glasses when the skeleton and the boy arrived. TAB looked to the girls at their corner and Sans was leading him to sit at the balcony.

sans: sorry kiddo, but if mister grill here sees you seen her daughter, welp, let me just say he wont cool down so easily.

Another joke which TAB loved and he remenbered the book he had to deliver. He picked it inside its backpack and gave to Sans. His smile was pure and genuine...like always...

I mean, he's a skeleton...

He is always smiling...

Moving on.

sans: oh kiddo! i thought the principal wouldnt give me this back! she loves these kind of jokes. ok, you won, i'll buy something for you. no need to fear for your wallet, or purrse, i dont know if you like cats.

TAB asked for a burger and Sans asked another one. Grillby went off the fire exit and went back with two nice burgers...

sans: no need to get cheesy with me boy.

With cheddar cheese...

sans: BUTT if you want a healthy conversation...

...the bread was cinnamon bun and it had lettuces. A puntastic conversation.

sans: y'know, i wont offer my ketchup to you because at my second job i can't drink as much as i wanted. no hard feelings. is something bothering ya?

No, nothing *eats*. Why all the sadness?

3

sans: what are ya talking 'bout? imma smiling!...welp, i will tell ya. some time ago, monsters and humans weren't neighbors as today. we lived at the underground. one day, a tiny kid fell at our world and...they destroyed the barrier! we could live alongside humans again. he was our embassador, y'know? all that social crap between races and...welp, my break is over. hey grillby, put on my tab, ok? and kiddo, if you want anything from here, things here are pricey. just put on my tab okay?

Grillby's flames went akward for a moment, but no one realized. Sans was heading off to his second work drinking ketchup. Of course, since he was an skeleton, red liquid was on the floor at the path he made. TAB didn't knew where to go, so he thought of heading to Librarytown as well. He went off Grillby's and to the right there was a shop. Why not?

The nice cream guy was there! Shop theme intensifies while TAB scrolled through the items.

"Hello pal, do you want a treat to warm your heart?"

Nice cream: 15G

Tophat: 70G

Backpack expansion: 100G 3

Toy knife: 5G

"This expansion made of pure ice makes the artifact items dont use storage space at all! That's nice! No, it's nice cream! TM.

TAB bought the expansion. He didn't wanted the artifacts to be thrown away as he picked food and weapons and...HATS!

Yes, he bought the Tophat and his G ended. Why not talking to him?

*About you. 3

"Me? Well, i don't have a name pal, so just call me Nice Cream Guy! As all the undernet already did... Anyway, i like making people happy! And my business skyrocketed since last month, i don't know why..."

*How was life at the underground? 3

"Well, it was pretty strange! There was this kid, i dont know why he was so special...maybe because he was the first to buy my stuff in a long time. I got determined and some hours after i met him, the barrier that kept us underground vanished!"

*How was this kid? 3

"His expression was always... Something like this -_- and i sought he was determined to go home. He was no monster, i was pretty sure. Our king decreted war against humans but...why? I liked the little human! His heart already was warm."

*Why the sadness? 3

"Sorry, i know absolutely nothing! Since i made this big shop i can only answer what people ask me and nothing more. I can't even get out of here! My life is that strange."

*Goodbye, and have a nice day! 3

"You too and come back anytime you want!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifist chapter three: In Libarbytown no one can hear you scream.

The sign is still wrong.

When TAB went off the shop, he went right and passed in front of a house. There was a sign in front of it. The front side was the first read, of course.

"Totally unsuspicious house, totally doesn't have a lab and totally isn't Sans's!"

TAB started to think if Sans was the one writing the signs. He read the right side.

"Come on, you don't need help here. Oh, don't knock. He is busy!"

TAB went left of the sign now.

"Buzy being lazy. No, don't knock. Don't interrupt his laziness."

TAB knocked. Why not? But nobody came. Well, TAB was off to the next frame. Lots of books filled the view, but soon a being appeared. It was wormy like, like some sort of worm.

Worm: Hiya. I'm Wormie. Wormie the worm.

Keep listening Ignore and walk away

3

TAB simply walked away. Something told him it was safer like this.

Wormie: How a joke can be harmful? I'm literally a book worm!

Speaking of books, TAB arrived at the Librarytown. When he entered at the door, though, someone said something.

"SHH! No video game music inside!"

TAB went to the librarian and talked to it. It was a dino-like monster, like the one from the underground library.

"SHH! No voice clips inside! Could you help me? There are some books that need to be in their shelves. Their covers are exactly colored like the other books at the shelves. Thanks a lot! Oh, if you dont want to help, don't worry, i have locked the entrance and only if someone helps out the door will unlock."

TAB started to walk, but he sought a save point!

"If this is here, maybe there is a secret nearby...or maybe just a hat! This fills you with curiosity!"

TAB went to the upper room to look at the shelves. There were eight shelves arranged like this.

Red Yellow Green Blue

^Not a secret door in any way

Orange Pink Grey White

^ TAB is here!

There were two hallways, one to the left and the other to the right. TAB headed to the right one and he found three books at some tables: yellow, grey and blue. But, he went far to the right and found a door. It was sealed shut, so TAB knew where he would go after he finished the task.

He went back to the left and picked the books. There were lots of full shelves with books whose pages were kind of thorn off.

The books were being stacked at his tophat filled head because why not? The top book, the grey one, had a smiling dog on it. What a curious art!

He went to the left now and there were three more books, red, orange and white. Far more to the left, TAB found another curious thing. Another hat! :D

A bowler hat! The dark fabric was soft and had an awesome smell. Tab put it on his backpack, because he was too busy to change hats. There were the last two pink and green books. TAB stacked every single one at his head and went back to the central room. The lack of music was driving him insane.

He put every single book at their respective shelves and went back to the librarian.

"Oh, finished? I appreciate the hel..."

Suddenly the smell of fish overcame the building as Undyne suddenly rushed over the place, kicking the door open.

Undyne: YO PUNK! SANS TOLD ME EVERYTHING!

Yes, she had sound. Obvious reasons, she's a warrior that likes to scream and be noticed. The librarian was getting insane.

Undyne: I WON'T LET YOU GO TO MT. EBBOT! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE SAME FATE THE LITTLE KID HAD!

Librarian: Enough of this screaming chaos! Enough of this disorder. If you will be here, than you will follow my orders!

Undyne: UH-OH, sorry little boy, i've triggered it!

*Power of NEO (IKARUS Remix) intensifies*

The librarian stood up and threw Undyne at the window? What kind of monster...oh...

It was right at TAB's face, ready to best the ever living hell out of him.

It was huge, it had social clothing but its head...simply disappeared in smoke.

Something inside TAB was screaming to destroy that best, but he knew this was not the right thing.

The boss battle began!

*Spirit librarian shows its "true face"

TAB HETTER. LV 1 HP 20/20

Fight 3 Act Item X Mercy

TAB asked what was wrong with the librarian.

Librarian: All i wanted was silence. It appeared outside...

Books were at the upper side of the bullet box, their pages were being ripped and falling randomly. TAB almost evaded every single one, but he endured with the power of the human soul.

He took 3 damage with one pulled off page.

TAB tried to confort the librarian.

...

But he failed.

Librarian: ALL I WANT is deep silence in here, not outside here!

The librarian then picked a blue book. TAB simply stood still and the energy ray that fell over his soul didn't hurt him at all.

TAB then spared the librarian, with no success. It still was on a roll.

Librarian: I want silence and peace in my domain...

The librarian picked an orange book and TAB started moving wildly. He didn't got hurt again.

TAB said he would make the world happy again.

Librarian: No one can...the silence should be only here, not otherwise...

Sound waves started to follow little TAB! He triggered his white sould and got faster, avoiding all of the homing sound waves.

TAB says Undyne will apologize.

Undyne: HEY PUNK! Why should i apologize?!

The Librarian made a deep stare. Everything turned blue, so TAB stood still and Undyne moved scared.

TAB spared the librarian.

Librarian: Yeah, why were we fighting? And WITH SUCH LOUD MUSIC?!

The battle ended. TAB got 70 G and Undyne still was at bay.

TAB went off the library to talk to her.

Undyne: You won't get away! You won't reach Mt. Ebott!

A boss rush? Really? The writer should be nuts...oh wait...

*for some reason, battle against a true hero intensified*

Undyne turned TAB's soul green!

*A fishy situation...

TAB HETTER LV1 HP 17/20

TAB asked what is in MT. Ebott.

Undyne: W-why you care so much?

Three spears came from the front, TAB simply blocked without much difficult.

TAB asked why the violence.

Undyne: OBVIOUS! You will get hurt and won't be able to travel further!

Undyne shots three fake black spears which fade when they get close. A pretty fast one hit TAB from the right, he took 5 damage! Ouch Undyne!

TAB knew what he had to do. It was dirty and awful, but he put his hand at his mouth and blew...

...

NO SOUND?!

Undyne: HEY PUNK, what are you trying?!

Lots and fast yellow arrows came. TAB simply began to spin randomly and...blocked every single one?! Good boy!

Undyne at the end turned his heart pink.

TAB tried again to whistle, but he accidently spew all over Undyne's shiny pretty armor.

Undyne: Y...Y...YOU DIRTY DEAD PIECE OF MEAT!

If she wasnt angry before, now she is.

Undyne: MY GIR...FRIEND POLISHED THIS TO ME! YOU WILL DIE NOW!

TAB's soul was at the upper side of the box. Spears were appearing at the bottom and rising. TAB found a blind spot and there he stood until Undyne's turn finished.

TAB tried this once again and...succeded!

Undyne: OW, this sound is so intense! Like me beating your punk face into the ground!

Spears were appearing randomly and homing at TAB's soul. His "white mode" helped him, but he got hit in surprise by one spear.

TAB spared Undyne. He knew what would come.

Undyne: I've already said this! I need no mercy!

?: YO UNDYNE!

The battle simply was interrupted by the arrival of Monster Kid jumping at Undyne's face like a fangirl would do.

TAB ran like he never did and talked to the librarian.

So, are you ready to go to the maze?


	4. Chapter 3?

Pacifist chapter? OFFspring city

TAB loaded the game. He wanted to know more. He picked the hat he already knew there was and went back to analise the shelves.

He analised the red one.

"A shelve filled with red books with a empty space...there is a lever at the empty space."

The lever was turned off.

TAB found this, at least, interesting. He did the same with the other shelves and oh! A secret door! Who would have guessed?! There was a teleporter inside it? Might as well give it a try right little TAB?

He got at the teleporter and suddenly it activated. TAB arrived at a city which had green buildings and white water. Upon further inspection, you realize it's plastic?

Well, thats akward. Walking to the right, you found some square headed people. When TAB talked to the nearest, which was also near a sign, he said nothing.

When TAB walked towards the sign, he spoke!

Elsen: Wh...why hello! You...who sent you? The queen? Are you going to destroy the spirits too?

TAB didn't understood why they sounded so hopeless. He examined the front side of the sign.

"ZONE ?"

He went to the right side...nothing...welp, the left is always a choi...nothing as well?

What? Well, there are people to talk!

Elsen2: Now we have our works back! When i'm having my sugar?

Elsen78: My friends are dead. I hope they make some good sugar.

TAB calmly walked away and before he got to the next frame, a battle! But...the music was kind OFF...

*Pepper steak intensifies*

Two ghost like figures appeared and they were...upside down? Geez, this is a mad world!

TAB simply got upside down, laying on the grass and smiling.

The ghosts smiled and didn't attacked. TAB spared them simply and got 70 G.

He went to the next frame and he found a table full of goods! When he checked, suddenly a masked man appeared!

Zacharie: Hahaha, hi amigo! Are you knew here? You look familiar, you look like my other friend! Make sure to say hi to him for me! Do you want to buy anything?

Suddenly TAB had 70000 credits! It looks like G are way better than credits...

He found a hat! *GIMME THEM HATS intensifies*

It was a black baseball cap.

Zacharie: This? Its an old hat. I'll give this to you for free, just because i like you little batter!

TAB was very fond of the new hat! It suited perfectly! He scrolled the shopping list and found ALL of the artifacts!

Zacharie: Good to know you want to buy my shit, hahaha. Let me see the credits rolling.

TAB gave 1000 credits for all of the relics and he put them on his backpack.

Zacharie: hahaha, can i be honest with you? I really liked your outfit but something misses...

What is it? Make a representation

TAB picked up the air and swung his arms like he was using a bat!

Zacharie: Oh yes, i have one right here! It's the Harold Bat, something light so you won't fall after swinging. Take care little buddy!

TAB equipped the new weapon and somehow, felt better. He smiled a serious smile.

He advanced but suddenly someone stopped him. He was tall and had the same clothing TAB has. His face, though, looked like some horrendous monstrosity with its sharp edge-like teeth. His hands were big with great claws.

He only said one thing.

Purify.

*Avatar beat intensifies*

*TAB feels defenseless while Bad Batter gazes deeply in his soul.

TAB HETTER..? LV1. HP 20/20

TAB politely asked for help. But nobody came.

Batter: You will be purified!

Clawed hands appeared around the bullet box. They had numbers. When they reached 0, the respective hand lunged in the direction of TAB's soul quite fast. He evaded every attack except one, dropping his HP by 5 points.

TAB asked help again. Why do you insist?

Batter: Add-ons, saturated chain!

Lots of circles made a chain with several holes. TAB's soul could easily travel through the gaps without taking damage.

TAB asked for help. It's pointless.

Batter: Soon...my ultimate homerun...

Three hollow circles appeared above the bulletbox and randomly lunged at random spots of it, colored orange or blue. TAB noticed the pattern and ran, ran and stopped.

TAB tried to run away, but it failed.

Batter: Why are we missing all of our attacks?

The Batter swang his bat, chasing TAB's soul at the bullet box. TAB didn't got hit by any obstacle, so he could survive without being damaged.

TAB braced itself.

Batter: Add-ons, in formation!

All of the circle objects trapped TAB's soul! He was inside the circle trap and couldn't move much without be able to hit himself at an add-on.

TAB cried.

Batter: Feel my holy wrath, impure soul!

The Batter picked a ball made of his energy, threw in the air and hit with his bat. The spirit ball was approaching and becoming bigger. Soon it became a big ball made of fire, even bigger than the bullet box itself. TAB sought his window of escape after being hit and having his health reduced to one. Fire is orange and blue. He needed to walk and stop at random intervals. And so, the Batter's turn ended. He was disappointed.

Batter: He's monstrous! He's far too strong! The option of the coward will be ours for once, flee quickly!

The Batter fled...strange. TAB received 50 G for this test of endurance.

He advanced, feeling an strange look on his back, and sought a save point! He went to save.

"Surviving such an strange battle and seeing such a strange monument...fills you with curiosity!"

TAB saved and NOW he realized there was indeed a strange monument at that place. It had the shape of headphones made of pure gold! He checked the monument and a question showed up.

"How many live here?"

Three zeros came and after them, the abbreviation for million. TAB didnt sought no tip so he realized he needed to try EVERY single number combo...because life is strange!

TAB put 001 as answer...AND GOT IT RIGHT! YAY! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

...

No? Oh...okay...

*hides a package of cookies*

Suddenly, a slim figure approached TAB and he turned around.

?: HELLO friend! How are ya? Fine and dandy?*

A battle? What? Is this a boss rush?!

Good thing TAB's HP was restored!

...

No, i didn't mentioned that to take OFF his life!

*Metal purger, by Bees? Intensifies*

*Hell o' fiends! Cow ate ya? Swine daddy?

TAB HETTER LV 1 HP 20/20

TAB could ASK, he didn't knew what, he could FLIRT! But let's be calm here, so he OFFERED…coffee? Where did that came from?

Oh, thanks winking doggie!

Allan: OH MY GOD DELISCIOUS COFFEE! GIMME THAT!

TAB had to rub his soul in Allan's green hand while avoiding his shouts. Staying for long enough, the hand turned brown.

Allan: Oh, how delicious damn! But I have a FACOSA# with me!

# = EDGEy knife, in free translation.

TAB asked.

Allan: No, not you too asking for specific gameplays! I'll think about it.

Knives were raining at TAB's soul and he dodged all of them but one, taking 4 damage.

Allan is distracted.

TAB had a new, yellow ACT option. It was SPOOK. He came near Allan and spooked him.

Allan: Oh fa- oh ouch oh wow!

TAB had to quickly avoid Allan's scared spasms, which was tricky as he got hit two times, taking 8 damage.

TAB spared him, his name was yellow.

Allan: I KNEW IT!

TAB received 50G and a headset HAT! :D

*It's stylish earphones change from blue to pink from time to time.

2 DEF lower to the originally equipped one. TAB realized he couldn't go any further, so he went back all the way. Before he could be near the teleporter, however, someone "HALT" him and he paralised.

?: Where are you going, dear ladie?

…yes, another boss fight, this city is kinda OFF the edge.

*Rose at twilight, by NemesisTheory intensifies*

*Top of the morning to ya ladie!

TAB HETTER LV 1 HP 20/20…. Ain´t he a little hacker?

TAB high fived.

Sean: Oh yeah, high fives all around!

This time, TAB had to avoid all of the flaming hands which were falling quickly in his direction.

TAB looks for shelter. But he failed.

Jack: Oh, I remember! One of my top five fave games of all time! And I AM A BOSS!

Jack made several Billys explode. TAB had to avoid their bits of organs and flesh which he succeeded.

TAB searched again and failed again.

Jack: Come on jackaboy, think of a cool catchphrase based on Undertale!

More burning high fives appeared out of nowhere and TAB avoided every single one.

TAB checked Jack.

Atk BO Def SS

This powerful irish made the best Flowey voice ever, and you know it.

Jack: Aha! I know! You idiot! In this world, its boss or be bossed!

The Septic Sam appeared and started firing lasers toward the soul. There were tiny gaps in which it could go to avoid it's attack.

TAB hid itself.

Jack: Now where are you..?

Lots of balls were being tossed at TAB's soul. He ran away because he didn't loved balls.

TAB didn't knew why, but he started searching the smoke mine he was in.

Jack: Now, for my secret attack. The legends spoke of a man capable of unleashing this, the double high five!

TAB's soul started running away from Jack's burning hands while avoiding the obstacles. If he got hit, life ended.

TAB found a cookie after that fatal blow. Jack started sniffing.

Jack: Is that the gods treat?!

TAB, without thinking twice, tossed the cookie far away and Jack ran towards it.

TAB won and gained 50G!

*Alan/Allan is a brazilian gamer youtuber, the owner of the ElectronicdesireGE channel where he often makes terror/nonsense gaming videos. He recently achieved one million subs and since i don't know drawing-fu, as Neo would say, here is my tribute. He will only appear at the pacifist route, i won't kill him and...i don't see he fighting at the genocide route...

*Jack/Jackaboy/Sean is the irish gamer youtuber owner of the JackSepticEye channel where he plays lots of different games, and also, HE LUVED UNDERTALE! The perfect mix is perfect. I would love if he read this, because his videos made me stop thinking about...bad stuff about me.. This is a huge thank you to Jackaboy and if anyone is wondering, if you try to attack him the attacks miss because i don't want him killed either...and he doesn't seem like the fighter for a genocide route...

I'll leave you guys thinking about the trades between the routes...MWAHAHAHAHA


End file.
